Untitled For Now
by Leo's Fire
Summary: Artemis Fowl, Harry Potter, Beyblade & Digimon with 4 human from no particular category(all 4 are OCs). A group of new Digidestined have been chosen to enter the Digital World. They meet their Digimon partners and need find a way home. (PG just in case)
1. Chapter I

My first actual fic... unless you include my songfics which I don't really count as real fics. This is a crossovers between Artemis Fowl / Digimon / Beyblade / Harry Potter. Oh, and a few OCs in here too. Well, on with the story...  
  
Disclaimer: Leo's Fire does not own any of the characters except the 'raven- haired girl'. Artemis Fowl is owned by Eoin Colfer, Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling and Leo's Fire has no idea who owns Digimon and Beyblades but is quite sure it's not her. Future characters shall be mentioned in this disclaimer too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
*~World of Harry Potter~*  
  
"So how does it go again Hermione?" a red-head boy inquired.  
  
"You say scutum(1) and wave it in a figure eight pattern before doing an action with your wand like jabbing the air, Ron," the girl, apperantly called Hermione, said to the red-head and demonstrated.  
  
A small shield appeared in front Hermione before she said, "parvus"(2). The shield minimised until it disappeared.  
  
"Oh. So it's like this?" Ron said 'scutum' and waved his wand in a figure eight pattern but instead of the jabbing action, he pulled his wand down.  
  
"No, no, Ron," Hermione replied.  
  
Before she could get to teaching him again, Harry stepped into the room.  
  
"Hey, Ron. Hey Hermione. I think I've perfected the Shield spell. Um, Hermione, are there supposed to be sparks coming from Ron's wand?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione looked away from Harry and to Ron's wand.  
  
"What? Um, no. I don't know what's happening. Ron's actions should've done nothing, instead of givng out that many sparks," Hermione said as calmly as she could.  
  
Three things shot out of the growing sparks from Ron's wand and each landed precisely in Harry, Hermione and Ron's empty hand. Then, before another word was uttered about the objects, they disappeared from the room.  
  
*~World of Artemis Fowl~*  
  
It was Saturday, one of the only two days that a certain Irish boy didn't have to endure Doctor Po's ridiculous therapy. Artemis was on the computer, the internet to be more precise. He was looking for games he hadn't already ranked #1 at yet.  
  
He was an online chess and checkers champion under the name of Stefan_Bashkir and the richest[not to mention having the strongest pets, largest gallery shop, deck and stamp collection, secret avatars, etc., etc.] user in neopets[apart from the creators, of course] from stealing np off others-it was so much easier online than in real life-under the name of np_reaper(3). The list of his high scores went on and on.  
  
Then, he noticed a site named 'Calling All Digidestined'. The description- 'Think you're ready for the ultimate test? Think you've got what it takes to save the world? Then enter the Digital World now and prove yourself to the entire human race before it's too late. !!WARNING!! This is no normal game...'  
  
'Hm... Interesting description. Haven't played that yet. Let's see how easy it is,' Artemis thought and clicked on the link.  
  
Instantly, his computer moniter screen shone a bright white light. Artemis tried to reboot the computer but it didn't work. He tried to call out to Butler but his fascination kept him from making a sound. Then a small object shot out of the bright light and Artemis managed to catch it before it hit him square in the face. He studied the object the computer had shot out.  
  
"Hm... Interesting," Artemis Fowl the Second murmured.  
  
The moniter then shone even brighter than before and engulfed him in a blazing white light.  
  
: : Underground : :  
  
"WHAT?!? Where's he gone? Where's he gone? He couldn't have outsmarted my computers now. He doesn't even remember about the People," a centuar frantically pressed several buttons and noticed Captain Holly Short wandering past. "Holly, Holly! I need you in here for a sec!" Foaly called.  
  
Holly turned around and went into the Operation Booth where Foaly was.  
  
"Yes, Foaly?" Captain Short asked.  
  
"Well, I've called you in here because since you were the expert on Fowl, could you answer a few things?" Foaly muttered.  
  
He hated to admit when something was wrong.  
  
"Sure. He's been mind swiped so he recalls an absolute nothing about us People. Hopefully, it'll stay that way. So what about Arte-, I mean Fowl?" Holly asked and hoped Foaly hadn't heard her blunder in almost mentioning Fowl's first name.  
  
Foaly hadn't heard it though because he was too busy trying to come up with a good explantion, "Um, he seems to have, well, vanished?"  
  
"What?! You lost track of Fowl when you were supposed to keep a close eye on him?! What happened?" Holly demanded.  
  
"Well, Fowl was on this website that even I haven't noticed before. It was called 'Calling All Digidestined'. There was a flash and then we lost any trace of him," Foaly blurted out.  
  
"Show me what happened, Foaly," Holly replied as calmly as she could.  
  
She was almost in a panic state. If Fowl has somehow outsmarted Foaly's computer network, then he surely would've rediscovered the People.  
  
'Ah. The unappreciated life of a genius. No please, no thank yous. I almost with Fowl was here. At least, he'd understand. Keyword - almost,' Foaly thought. "Well, here it is. This was the site," he clicked on it. "And this was exactly what happened," Foaly spoke as every screen of his shone the exact same light from Artemis's computer.  
  
Two objects flew out of the screens closest to Holly and Foaly.  
  
"And that too. Then he disappeared."  
  
The light shone brighter and brighter and engulfed them both.  
  
*~World of Beyblade~*  
  
"Aren't they beautiful?" Ray murmured as he leaned against a tree trunk.  
  
"Yeah," a pink-haired Mariah replied dreamily as she gazed up to the stars.  
  
"But not as beautiful as you are," Ray said.  
  
Mariah giggled and snuggled closer to Ray. Ray wrapped his arm around Mariah.  
  
"Hey, look. A shooting star. Make a wish Mar," Ray pointed to a flashed streak across the night sky as he called Maiah by her nickname.  
  
'I wish... I wish... well I don't know what to wish. I'm just so happy right here, right now. I wish this moment would last forever,' Mariah thought.  
  
The shooting star seemed to come closer. Mariah and Ray stared in awe at the sight. They finally realised it was headed directly for them and scurried in opposite directions into bushes. There was a slight vibration through the earth as the 'shooting star' landed directly in front of where they were relaxed just moments earlier.  
  
A beam rose up and two small items appeared above. Out of pure curiosity, Ray and Mariah emerged from their hiding places and approached the beams. Ray and Mariah both picked up an item each.  
  
'So much for my wish,' Mariah thought to herself.  
  
Driger, in Ray pocket, glowed emerald and Galux, in Mariah's pocket, glowed ruby. The intenseness of the light forced Ray and Mariah to shut their eyes. They felt a welcoming warmth and relaxed before being transported.  
  
*~World of humans~*  
  
It was Christmas Eve. Everyone was asleep. The fans were on for it was summer in Australia. The presents were downstairs under a large christmas tree. A small glow occured under this tree and a box, wrapped in green wrapping paper and red ribbon, appeared with the name 'Danielle Lara Rossi' written on the tag.  
  
A young brunette crept down the stairs early next morning. Her brown eyes darted under the christmas tree where it was crammed with presents. Some were hers, from her parents, family, relatives overseas in Italy and friends.  
  
Her thoughts strayed back to a friend she used to have. It was her best friend. A picture of a young 10-year-old with short black hair enetered her mind. Her brown eyes were filled with pain and sorrow everyday she saw her best friend. The image was hazy though, it had been a good two years ago.  
  
'I wonder what she's like now? I hope she's ok,' the brunette thought.  
  
The girl looked under the christmas tree and retrieved her presents. She was the first one up and liked it that way as it was the best time for a bit of privacy. She re-entered her neat bedroom and put all her presents on the bed. She opened the first present from her parents. It contained four new CDs- Innocent Eyes by Delta Goodrem, Let Go by Avril Lavigne, So Fresh Hits Of Spring 2003, and Metamorphisis by Hilary Duff.  
  
The second was from her Uncle Antonio and was a fine silver chain necklace. There was also a pendant with a picture of a black dragon. Its vivid green eyes glinted in the early summer sun.  
  
The third was a discman from her Aunty Lia. She immediently put her Delta Goodrem Innocent Eyes CD into it. The list went on until only one remained. She wasn't sure who it was from. It was the present with the tag that read 'Danielle Lara Rossi' so she knew it was hers. Danielle slowly opened it, and found a strange object inside. It looked like one of the new versions of digivices in the toy stores.  
  
'Oh. Whoever sent this didn't know I hate anime, especially Digimon,' Danielle thought bitterly.  
  
The computer in her room turned on by itself and then glowed. Danielle cautiously walked over to the computer with the last gift she opened in her palm. The computer glowed even more when she neared until she was forced to close her eyes. What she didn't notice was the dragon in her necklace shone a green light. She felt a magical sensation before she passed out and became unconcious.  
  
*~Elsewhere~*  
  
The moon was high in the dark sky accompanied by many stars. The wind gently whipped through the curtains as a girl leaned on the balcony rail. Her straight, mid-back length raven hair followed the direction of the wind. Her eyes were closed to savour one of her favourite moments-being in a quiet, peaceful place where she had all the privacy she needed and think about the past alone.  
  
Suddenly, she heard footsteps appraoching hr bedroom. Her brown eyes snapped open and hastily entered her bedroom, closed the balcony door and slipped into her bed(4). She managed to close her eyes and feigned sleeping just as the door opened and bright light entered the room.  
  
A few moments later, the bedroom door closed again and the footsteps slowly faded away, to the next bedroom. The girl turned over and slept.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Well? What did you think? Good, bad? Please review and tell me! I'll continue if people think its good enough.  
  
(1) Scutum-I'm pretty sure this means shield in Latin.  
  
(2) Parvus-I'm pretty sure it means small in Latin. It was the closest I know to minimise/disappear.  
  
(3) I don't own this name/account. Mine is neofriend177 though I have many others too... But I forgot the usernames -.-*  
  
(4) The balcony is attached to the bedroom. 


	2. Chapter II

Here's the second chapter of this story. I haven't decided on a title yet. Feel free to contribute. I'll look at all the suggestions. Thank you to CyootKitty who reviewed this fic. Thank you!  
  
Disclaimer: Leo's Fire doesn't own anything except all the Digimon partners, Danielle and the characters in the labyrinth. Artemis Fowl, Foaly and Holly are owned by Eoin Colfer. Harry, Hermione and Ron are owned by J.K. Rowling. She doesn't own Digimon or Beyblade and is not entirely sure who does.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
*~Forest, Digital World~*  
  
"Where are we?" moaned an irritated Hermione.  
  
Ron and Harry glanced around as Hermione said that.  
  
"I'm not sure. Are you definate that Ron's mistake couldn't have become a totally different spell?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Yes. Very definate. The incorrect move Ron made would've simply done nothing," the brunette replied.  
  
"Could this be the Forbidden Forest?" Ron suggested.  
  
"If it is, it certainly looks much safer than it used to be," Harry answered.  
  
"You're in the Forest of Friendship of Save Island in the Digital World," a small voice spoke.  
  
Three strange creatures appeared from the cover of the trees; a dolphin- like creature, a bird-like and a mammal-like.  
  
The mammal-like creature was the one that had spoken. It had red fur and four paws on the ground. It's blue eyes had a cheerful look to them.  
  
The bird-like creature to its right was round and white. It appeared to have no body or legs/claws. It had silvery-blue eyes and grey wings that reminded of air. The beak was gold.  
  
To the mammal's left was the dolphin-like creature with a small and white body with tiny blue wings on its back and silvery-green eyes. It had just set itself onto its body on the forest floor from hovering in the air.  
  
"These creatures seem harmless enough. I wonder why Hagid hasn't got around to teaching us about them?" Harry stated.  
  
"Probably 'cause they're don't seem dangerous enough for him," Hermione replied.  
  
"Who says we aren't dangerous enough? Echo slash!" the small dolphin creature shouted.  
  
A tree collapsed without further warning directly in front of the trio of a witch and wizards.  
  
"Ok, ok. Let's introduce ourselves before we start our own war against eachother... I'm Ron Weasley. These are my best friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger," the red-head started.  
  
"No need to continue. We know you already. We just need to introduce us to you," the red mammal-like creature interrupted. "I am Ruemon. I am a Digimon, short for Digital Monsters. And I just happen to be Harry Potter's partner."  
  
"Hi! I'm Bimon(1). I am Ron's digimon partner," the white bird-like creature said.  
  
"My name is Finmon. I'm Hermione's partner. Oh, and sorry about the attack earlier. I just get really flustered and well, just happened to attack you," the white dolphin finished off.  
  
"You mean, that was aimed for us?" Ron asked Finmon.  
  
"Yep. Fortunately for you, I still have some way to go before I perfect my accuracy," it replied.  
  
The group laughed nervously before Hermione popped out a question, "What are Digimon partners supposed to be anyway?"  
  
"Oh, they're Digimon that guide you around the Digital World, which is here, before you are able to return home. You have to work with them and defeat the evil to be able to return home," Ruemon replied.  
  
"So there's no way off this island unless we defeat the evil which is where...?" Harry trailed off.  
  
"We aren't sure. But I heard it took the previous set of Digidestined, chosen ones to enter the Digital World, at least a few months," Bimon said and the other two nodded.  
  
"So what happened to the previous digidestined?" Harry inquired nervously.  
  
"Oh, it's not like they were killed here or anything," Bimon quickly said as he noticed Harry tensing, "They just became too busy with their daily lives to re-enter the Digital World. They're adults now."  
  
Harry relaxed and Ron decided to declare, "Well, What're we waiting for. Let's get going and defeat the evil so we can all get back to Hogwarts! Besides, this forest is really reminding me of ouy previous encounters in the Forbidden Forrest."  
  
"Wait! You're not the only ones that were chosen to arrive here. There are supposed to be six others but I noticed two teenagers land by the Sea of Sincerity. Let's go that way instead," shouted Finmon as he noticed their partners headed deeper into the Forest of Friendship.  
  
*~World of Harry Potter~*  
  
Draco Malfoy looked around the room of his Potions class with Gryffindor. Most of the students were there. Most is the keyword there. Malfoy noticed that three were missing, his most hated rival and his friends, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.  
  
Professor Snape entered the dungeons a few minutes later and the trio still hadn't arrived. Sanpe started to begin a lecture about a new potion they were going to be doing.  
  
"Excuse me, sir," Malfoy quickly interrupted.  
  
"Yes, Malfoy?"  
  
"It seems that a few Gryffindor students haven't arrived yet."  
  
Snape quickly scanned the room and answered, "Yes, you are quite right. 5 points to Slytherin for pointing that out. Now, where is Potter, Granger and Weasley?"  
  
All the Gryffindor students in the classroom looked from one another without a clue.  
  
"20 points off Gryffindor for having children skipping classes. Three in fact so better make that 60," Professor said after a few seconds of waiting, "On with class."  
  
Malfoy grinned at his good fortune.  
  
*~Beach, Digital World~*  
  
"Ow... my head hurts!" groaned an annoyed Mariah.  
  
"Same here," an equally annoyed Ray replied.  
  
"Where are we anyway?" Mariah asked as she sat up and looked around the rocky shores of a beach.  
  
"You're on the coast of Save Island, by Sea of Sincerity," piped up a squeaky voice.  
  
Mariah and Ray looked over to where they heard the sound. They found themselves face to face with pink and golden eyes.  
  
"Argh!" Mariah yelped in surprise and leapt into Ray's arms.  
  
"Don't be afraid. I won't harm you. My name is Kitmon," said the creature.  
  
It was a small ball of fluff with a black striped tail, white and pink ears and the eyes were different from the other. One was pink and the other was gold.  
  
Mariah suddenly felt coragous and quickly loaded her beyblade at the small creature.  
  
"Don't come any closer. I'm not afraid to launch this beyblade at you."  
  
Kitmon bounded cheerfully closer to Mariah.  
  
"I warned you. LET IT RIP!" Mariah called.  
  
The beyblade spun at the creature. Kitmon evaded the beyblade and it spun to a stop as it landed on the rocks.  
  
"What?" Mariah was astounded at how badly her beyblade had acted.  
  
She picked up her pink beyblade, noticed a major difference and screamed, "GALUX!!! WHERE DID YOU GO? GALUX!!"  
  
"I'm right here," said Kitmon.  
  
"You're not Galux!" sobbed Mariah.  
  
"Well, not exactly. I'm the digital in-training version of her."  
  
"So, who or what exactly are you anyway?" Ray inquired.  
  
"I am a digimon and this is the Digital World. My name, as you already know, is Kitmon and I am Mariah's digimon partner," the white ball of fluff continued as she noticed Ray open his mouth, "A digimon partner is a digimon who assists and guides a chosen digidestined, which are you two, throughout their time in the Digital World. I am Mariah's partner."  
  
"Why are we here in the first place anyway?" Mariah asked as she was now over her sobbing moment.  
  
"I can answer that," a voice behind Mariah and Ray answered.  
  
They turned to see a similar digimon to Kitmon. It was black with black and ggreen ears and one green eye and one blue eye. It also had a black and white striped tail.  
  
"You have been called here because there is an evil force trying to take over the Digital World. It has also planned to take over your world too after it has dominated this one. That is the reason," the black one said.  
  
"And you are...?" Ray asked.  
  
"I am Tommon, your Digimon partner. I'm the in-training version of Driger," the black digimon replied.  
  
"How do we get home anyway?" Mariah asked her partner as Ray looked at his beyblade for Driger.  
  
"The only way is to defeat the evil here that called upon the digidestined here in the first place. Then there should be a portal but I don't know anything after that."  
  
"Oh. So is it only us who were chosen or are there more to come?" Ray asked.  
  
"There are eight all together but they've all arrived. I saw three humans land in there," Tommon said and used her tail to point at a large forest.  
  
"Well, let's go find them then. The sooner we defeat the evil, the sooner we can get home. I haven't had dinner yet," Mariah enthusiastically declared.  
  
They wandered along the beach towards the large forest with Mariah ahead, Kitmon and Tommon in the centre and Ray behind.  
  
*~World of Beyblade~*  
  
"Mariah, Ray. Sorry if I'm interupting anything but dinner's al-" Lee stopped as he noticed Ray and Mariah weren't where he said they'd be. "Aw, come on guys. This isn't funny. Get back to the hut for dinner before it gets cold."  
  
He listened. No sound.  
  
"Fine, be that way. I'll be waiting 'til 9. If you aren't back by then, you'll be locked out since I found you both left you keys in the hut."  
  
With that, he walked back to the village for his dinner.  
  
*~Riverbank, Digital World~*  
  
"Ow... My whole body's aching," an Irish complained.  
  
His black hair was in a slight mess and his fingernails had dirt on them. His blue eyes noticed the state of his clothes too.  
  
"You're awake, Mud Boy! Good, 'cause we got a lot to do here," a small elf cheerily said.  
  
At the back of Artemis's mind, he vaguely recalled this elf.  
  
"H-H-Holly?" Artemis questioned uncertainly.  
  
Suddenly, as quick as a flash, every memory of his returned. Stealing the fairies gold, rescuing his father, Jon Spiro. He remembered it all.  
  
"It's ok Foaly, he's regained total recall now," Holly called into the bushes.  
  
A centuar, plus three small creatures stepped out.  
  
"Ok, I remember Foaly, but I don't know who they are," Artemis stated.  
  
"Of course not, silly. We're Digimon, short for Digital Monsters. You've never met us before so how would you recognise us?" a small white fluff with gold eyes and butterfly wings cheerfully said. "My name is Intmon and I'll be your Digimon partner."  
  
"I'm Faridatmon. I'm Holly's Digimon partner," a small dog with a colour changing gem in the contre of it's chest introduced itself.  
  
"Faridat. Means gem in Arabic, doesn't it?" Artemis murmured.  
  
"Trust the Mud Boy to tell me what my Digimon partner's name meant," Holly whispered to Foaly.  
  
"And I'm Aurumon. I'm Foaly's Digimon partner," the last, a small white ball of fluff with gold angel wings, said to Artemis.  
  
"Oh, and what are Digimon partners?" the inquisitive Artemis asked.  
  
"We'll tell you everything instead of answer bit by bit," Foaly said(2).  
  
As Foaly droned on, it seemed that Artemis was the only one there that understood everything as Foaly decided to use long and complicated words to say simple things.  
  
"Hm, interesting. So you're saying that we were called here along with six others. Well, where do we go from here? I would like to return to my manor as soon as possible," Artemis spoke.  
  
"Well, I saw three kids falling into the Forest of Friendship. From here, River of Reliability, we simply follow it downstream. It will lead us to the forest where they should be. And I'm pretty certain I noticed another two figures in the distance landing by the Sea of Sincerity. Follow the river further downstream and we would get there," Intmon said while fluttering its green and purple wings.  
  
"Sounds like a plan. Let's go," Holly declared and they headed off the Intmon and Artemis in the lead.  
  
*~World of Artemis Fowl~*  
  
"Arty! Arty, darling! Where are you?" Angeline Fowl called inside his study.  
  
"Artemis! Come out this instant!" Artemis Fowl I shouted throughout the manor.  
  
'Oh no. What's happened to my disciple? If anything's happened to him, I'd never forgive myself,' Butler scolded himself.  
  
"Oh, dear. Butler, are you sure he was in his study?" Angeline asked worriedly.  
  
"Yes, I'm certain. He hasn't left it since he told me he'd be in there. It's even recorded on the cameras," Butler replied calmly.  
  
"We'd better keep searching then before we find he's in really big trouble," Juliet announced and continued going around to each room.  
  
*~Cave, Digital World~*  
  
[ Danielle's POV ]  
  
I regained conciousness. I felt the hard ground below me and an eerie silence. My eyes remained shut but my mind was functioning perfectly. Ok, so what was the last thing I remembered? A bright flash before I became unconcious. Good, so anything else? No. I felt a small weight on top of my chest. I opened my eyes and immdiently saw a pair of electric yellow eyes.  
  
[ End Danielle's POV ]  
  
"Argh!" the Italian brunette cried and bolted upright from her lying down position.  
  
A small black fluff ball with electric stripes rolled off.  
  
"So what's happened to me? This isn't my home," Danielle pondered.  
  
"You're inside the Cave of Courage of Save Island in the Digital World," the small creature replied.  
  
"THE DIGITAL WORLD?!?!" screamed Danielle. "But that's just a cartoon! It's not real! And I hate that show!"  
  
"Well, it's true. You're here whether you like it or not. Anyway, I'm Lexmon and I'm your Digimon partner," the black and yellow digimon said.  
  
"So, why am I here? I would much rather be at home," Danielle questioned.  
  
"Well," Lexmon answered and told Danielle the story of why she was here(3).  
  
"Oh man, so I can't get out of here unless I... I mean we, defeat the evil? My old friend might've liked this but it's been a good two years ago since I've seen her. She loved cartoons," Danielle told Lexmon.  
  
"Yeah. So if you want to get home that badly, we'd better find the other eight Digidestined," Lexmon declared.  
  
"But... which way to go? I can see three exits with no sign on which is the one that leads out," Danielle pointed out.  
  
"Um... good point. Well, eeny, meeny, miny, mo. Catch a Sabermon by the toe. If he hollers let him go. Eeny, meeny, miny, mo. This way!" Lexmon bounded off to the tunnel on the left.  
  
Danielle had nothing to do but follow.  
  
*~World of Humans~*  
  
The mother of Danielle, Lila Rossi, yawned as she made her way down the stairs. She noticed some of the presents were already gone from beneath the tree. The door to Danielle's bedroom was also shut tightly.  
  
'She must already be up. Well, best start making breakfast,' Lila thought.  
  
Without further ado, she went to the fridge and started taking out food for breakfast.  
  
*~Labyrinth, Digital World~*  
  
"They're here," a deep voice growled.  
  
Shadows hid the speaker but the three girls it was talking to were visible.  
  
"You know what to do."  
  
"Yes," the three girls chorused together.  
  
Three new pairs of eyes glistened within the shadows and took their place next to their human partners.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Well, the second chapter done. It's a long one too(compared to what I usually write). This took up five and a half pages on my Wordpad Document so whoever's reading this, you'd better review... and no flames either, k? Thankyou! :)  
  
(1) Bimon is pronounced 'bee-mon'; not 'by-mon'.  
  
(2) I couldn't be bothered typing up the same text in different words. I'm sure you're already tired of reading that anyway.  
  
(3) Same as above (2). 


	3. Chapter III

The third chapter to this fic. Still looking at suggestions for a new title but don't think there'll be any for some time since this fic has only just begun. Please read my songfics too. I'll be updating that one soon too. Well, thankyou to CyootKitty and Ud the Imp(1) who have reviewed the last chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: All that Leo's Fire owns are Katrina, Vinya, Michelle, Danielle and all the digimon partners. All the rest are owned by some one else.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
*~Beach, Digital World~*  
  
The beyblading duo and their digimon partners headed towards the forest, climbing over rocks and stones.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Kitmon and Tommon chorused.  
  
"No," Ray replied.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Kitmon and Tommon asked again a few seconds later.  
  
"Not yet," Mariah replied this time.  
  
"Are we there yet," the two in-training digimon asked yet again.  
  
"No," grumbled the two beybladers.  
  
"Are we-" Kitmon and Tommon stopped short as a rustle of leaves was sounded.  
  
With a flash of silver, a tiger with dark grey stripes and golden eyes appeared.  
  
It roared before growling a single word, "Intruders."  
  
"Tigmon," Tommon and Kitmon growled together.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this Mar," Ray whispered to her as the two small digimon stood ahead to defend their human partners if neccesary.  
  
"Who here doesn't?" Mariah replied as she saw Tigmon ready itself to attack.  
  
He pounced. Mariah and Ray leapt out of the way and recieved a few scrapes from the rocks. Kitmon and Tommon attacked together.  
  
"Negative beam!" Tommon shouted and blasted a small black beam from his mouth.  
  
"Positive beam!" shouted Kitmon and a little white beam blasted from her mouth.  
  
The two attacks spiralled and hit its target while the tiger was in mid- air. It created a strange-coloured blast; the colour black would be if it was white or the colour white would be if it was black(2). It wasn't grey though. Once the blast diminished, smoked covered their view of what had become of their opponent. Kitmon and Tommon looked on anxiously.  
  
"Metalic claw!" Tigmon shouted from his cover.  
  
The smoke cleared as he leapt out and his front paws changed to metal with glistening claws. He was aimed straight for Mariah.  
  
"Look out Mar!" Ray called out.  
  
Ray pushed Mariah out of harm's way while taking the blow himself. Luckily, the tiger happened to be aiming slightly higher so Ray only recieved shallow slashes on his back. Ray rolled out of the way before the tiger's hind legs landed onto him. The metal claws disappeared as he landed, leaving Tigmon back to his silver self.  
  
"Double Team attack!" shouted two cats, a yellow and pink one.  
  
Tigmon was caught by surprise as two relevantly small cats dug their teeth and claws into his skin and clung on.  
  
"Where did Tommon and Kitmon disappear off to?" Ray asked Mariah.  
  
The silver tiger roared and easily shook the duo off after getting over his surprise.  
  
"Not sure. Why's there a yellow and pink cat instead?" Mariah replied.  
  
Tigmon sunk low and prepared to pounce on the two small digimon. His eyes locked onto his targets and quickly calculated the distance between them. A bright light shone from behind the trees and Tigmon had to shut his eyes and turn away for a second. That was all that the yellow and pink cats needed to escape from Tigmon.  
  
"Hoof trample!" a voice called out from Tigmon's left.  
  
Tigmon opened his eyes to see silver hooves belonging to a young golden horse. Tigmon tried rolling away but the hooves caught his right paw. Tigmon roared in pain before metal claws appeared to stop the horse-like digimon doing any more harm. He slashed at the closest leg of the horse and the digimon fell to its knees.  
  
"Coltmon!" a raven-haired boy with glasses called out from behind the trees.  
  
A blue emu sprung forward to keep the boy from danger.  
  
"Emumon..." Tigmon growled and trailed off.  
  
"Drill peck!" the emu screeched and ran forward to ram its beak, which had turned to metal, into Tigmon's side.  
  
Tigmon roared in pain again and tried to escape from the pain this emu was inflicting on him. The golden-eyed tiger back up onto a precipice but Emumon didn't seem to be satisfied by the amount of damage she had already inflicted on him. Tigmon looked below and saw water.  
  
'Well, at least that'll break my fall,' thought Tigmon as he eyed Emumon edging closer.  
  
Tigmon shut his eyes and stepped backwards, created a large splash in the water. Roungh skin scraped across his wet fur as he was submerged underwater.  
  
'Oh no! Savamon!' Tigmon panicked and tried to fight his way back to shore before the silver shark attacked him.  
  
Tigmon finally managed to return to shore, close-by to where the battle started. He shook his silver and dark grey fur to rid of the water but then noticed the other four digimon, Coltmon, Emumon, and the two cats and him surrounded on land. They were all ready to attack him if he made any attempt to do the same. In the water was Savamon so he couldn't go there either. His injured foreleg didn't make the situation any better as it would only cause him to limp which would slow his progress to safety.  
  
"Great. I'm a champion beaten by five rookies. This'll leave a stain on my reputation," growled Tigmon quietly.  
  
A pink swan then appeared out of nowhere and covered Tigmon just as he ran out of energy and devolved into a dark grey lion with a silver and and tail and lime green eyes.  
  
An 18-year-old girl leapt into view. Mariah noticed her strange coloured eyes; one was green while the other was blue. She wore baggy black pants with a black sleeveless top. She also wore black running shoes and the fingerless gloves were black too. The gloves had three blades protruding from the knuckles to the fingertips on each one. Her hair, black with aquamarine highlights, was tied up in a black ribbon. Finally, a blue sapphire pendent on a silver chain necklace flashed in the sun.  
  
This girl, with cat-like movements, made her way towards the swan. As soon as she got there, she disappeared as well as the swan and Tigmon. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley stood on one side staring at where the girl had been while Ray and Mariah were on the other side doing the same thing. All the digimon were looking from one to the other, their human partners and the place they were all staring at.  
  
"Where's Kitmon and Tommon?" Mariah inquired.  
  
"We're right here. Well, not exactly," replied the pink cat that had appeared during the battle, "I'm Hongmaomon, and that there is Wongmaomon. We're the rookie forms of Kitmon and Tommon."  
  
"I don't get it," Ray simply stated.  
  
"Well, basically we become a stronger version of what we were before so we can either protect or fight," the yellow cat, Wongmaomon, answered.  
  
"I see. So that's what happened to Bimon, Ruemon and Finmon," Hermione said. "Anyway, I'm Hermione. This is Harry and Ron. You must be two of the other nine digidestined."  
  
"Yeah. This is Ray and I'm Mariah. Nice to meet you," greeted the pink- haired beyblader.  
  
"Well, we'd better find some place to camp before we continue with out introductions. It's starting to get dark," interupted Harry.  
  
"I agree. Let's camp within the forest. It's a lot safer there than out here in the open," Ray suggested.  
  
The other four agreed and they all rushed towards the forest together to look for a suitable caping place.  
  
*~Forest, Digital World~*  
  
Artemis trudged through the forest, trying his best to ignore the sharp sticks poking at him and the soil on his shoes. Foaly had long taken the lead with Aurumon to clear the path for both of them and Holly at the back with Faridatmon so Artemis wouldn't think of trying anything.  
  
"What use am I? I can't do anything. I'm useless," a quiet voice murmured behind the safety of the trees.  
  
"Who's there?" Holly whispered to the two ahead of her.  
  
"Not sure. Let's go see. Could be one of the digidestined," Artemis quietly whispered back.  
  
The trio headed towards the voice.  
  
They saw a girl with waist-length blue hair. It was tied up in two buns with hair trailing down. She wore a light pink shirt with pale blue lining and a purple heart with white angel wings in the centre. The skirt matched the top but without the picture. She also wore pink knee-length boots containing amethyst gems on the egdes. Her elbow-length wrist guards were the same. Amethyst earrings glittered in the small amount of sunlight the forest canopy let through.  
  
Artemis, Holly and Foaly saw the girl very clearly. She was sitting down against a tree trunk with her eyes shut. Holly guessed that was probably why she hadn't seen them yet. *SNAP* A twig broke in half as Foaly tried to quietly edge closer.  
  
The girl turned her head and simply shouted, "Go away!" in their direction with her eyes still shut.  
  
There was a blaze of purple light before a pair of beautiful blue eyes appeared. The pink body of a swan shimmered into view shortly afterwards.  
  
"I don't like this," whispered Intmon to the other two in the treetops.  
  
"Same here. Maybe we should attack," replied Aurumon.  
  
"I think we... Should just leave. We've gotta find... The other chosen... Digidestineds," the reason for all the breaks was because Faridatmonn found it hard to grip the tree branch with her paws. "Yelp!" she cried.  
  
A small puppy crashed into the bushes and the swan turned her head towards the sound.  
  
"Oh well, too late. We've got to attack to protect Faridatmon, since she revealed our hiding place too," Aurumon said.  
  
"Fine," Intmon sighed. "Leaf barrage!"  
  
"Feather duster!" joined Aurumon.  
  
An assault of leaves and feathers headed towards the swan.  
  
"Rainbow beam!" Faridatmon joined as soon as she managed to scramble into an upright position.  
  
A beam of rainbow colours was fired out of Faridatmon's gem and flew independently at the swan.  
  
"Reflect," the swan replied to all the attacks without opening it's beak.  
  
A glass wall shot up. All the attacks hit square onto the wall and bounced back. The assault they each contributed was fired back at them.  
  
"Argh!" All three digimon cried.  
  
"Aurumon! Faridatmon! Intmon!" Foaly, Holly and Artemis shouted.  
  
They ran to tend their wounded digimon partners. Artemis, Foaly and Holly turned to look at the girl and her digimon. The swan had wrapped its wings around her and in a flash of blinding light they both disappeared. The only sign that told they were there before was a single pink feather that gently floated down. It would get blown away sometime anyway.  
  
"...So someone tell me what just happened?" Holly asked.  
  
"That was Tranquilmon, one of the Digimon trying to take over the Digital World. And the girl was her digimon partner. I don't know anything else though. The dark side has always been a mystery to everyone," replied Faridatmon.  
  
"What about the appearing and disappearing act and the barrier?" Holly asked again.  
  
"Well, my conclusion is that Tranquilmon is a digimon having exceptional mental processes," Artemis answered.  
  
"You mean that Digimon's got a mental problem?" Holly was confused with his definition.  
  
"No. Fowl means that Tranquilmon has unusual mental powers," Foaly answered this time.  
  
"So she does have a mental problem!" Holly declared.  
  
"No, Holly. What we mean is that she has extrasensory powers," Artemis replied.  
  
"Extrasensory? Does that mean she's got a sixth senth and can see the dead?"  
  
"No," Foaly growled in fustration. "It means that she has the power to see into the future, teleport, use telepathy, read our minds and all that other stuff. What she just did was teleport herself away."  
  
"Oh, why didn't you just say so before, Foaly? Well, let's get going anyway. We've got to find the others so we can get back to LEP headquarters ASAP," Holly quickly said and hurried on while carrying Faridatmon.  
  
*~World of Artemis Fowl, Underground~*  
  
"Foaly! Foaly! Where are you? Got yourself out here right now!" Root called but no reply came. "Foaly! If you don't come out now, I'll slash your budget for playing truant."  
  
Still no reply from Foaly. Root started to worry. But soon thought better when a piece debris from the LEP headquarters building collapsed directly ahead of him.  
  
'Well, that's his escape cut off. If, IF, he survives this ordeal, I'm gonna wring his little pony neck for not warning us when Koboi had decidedly escaped Howler's Peak and placed us as #1 on her list of 'Places to Destroy'. Where's Holly anyway?' Root thought.  
  
"Hey! Trouble! You know where Holly disappeared to?"  
  
"No, sir. The last I saw of her was when she disappeared into Foaly's Ops Booth," the elf replied.  
  
'WelL, at least if my best female recon officer is with that pony, my vision of wringing his neck will have a sufficient increase of coming true,' Root thought. 'Better get out of danger's way too.'  
  
Bits of rock shattered above Root's head and he made for a dive under a desk.  
  
*~Cave, Digital World~*  
  
A light shone through an opening ahead of Danielle and Lexmon. They emerged from the cave opening and saw a large forest below them and the ocean further up.  
  
"Lucky guess Lexmon. Now what?" Daneille asked.  
  
"Well, see where there's a fight going on by the Sea of Sincerity? We're headed there," announced Lexmon.  
  
"What? All the way there? But that's too far away!" whined the Italian brunette.  
  
"Well, ok then. We won't try to get you home," sighed Lexmon and sneaked a look to see if Danielle was buying his act.  
  
She was staring at Lexmon and thinking about her choices; whether to stay by the cave and wait for the others to find her before getting a chance to return home or do her best to reach the fight by walking and return home earlier.  
  
"Oh, ok. We'll walk there," sighed Danielle at last.  
  
Danielle and Lexmon slid down the side of the mountain, trampled through the forest before Danielle declared she was too tired to go any further, although she had only walked for only about five minutes.  
  
"We'll take a rest then," replied Lexmon.  
  
A low growling sound and the rustle from bushes to the side of Danielle startled her. She tripped on a root just as a blue ball of fire blasted at her.  
  
"Oh, what luck... My brand new jeans are ripped," muttered Danielle and sat up to inspect her black jeans, oblivious of what she had just avoided.  
  
A dark red leopard with blue spots calmly strode out of the bushes. Its blue eyes glared at the pair while Danielle continued muttering away and complaining about what had happened to her clothes. Lexmon bounded in front of the newcomer, afraid that he might attack his human partner.  
  
"Leopmon... You'd better not to anything to harm us," threatened Lexmon.  
  
"Oh, hello Lexmon. And, no, I won't be doing anything to harm you two... Just the girl," growled Leopmon in reply. "Icy fire!"  
  
Just as he finished the sentence, he fired the blue fireball again. Danielle had finally gotton over her ripped jeans and stared at the two digimon. She then noticed the fireball closing in on her. Using her hands, Danielle tried to shield herself since she wouldn't be able to avoid it on time. Nothing happened to Danielle and she lifted her arms to see what had happened.  
  
"LEXMON!"Danielle cried.  
  
Lexmon had jumped in the way of Leopmon's attack and avoided it hitting its target, Danielle. He concentrated while Leopmon fixed his deep blue eyes on her. Leopmon readied himself to pounce on the vulnerable human girl.  
  
"LEXMON DIGIVOLVE TO... CINDRAMON!"  
  
"Electric shock," a black kangaroo with yellow electric stripes and red eyes called out.  
  
Leopmon pounced but landed short when he was electrocuted by Cindramon's electric attack. Leopmon tried again but was kicked out of the way by Cindramon. Leopmon landed on his feet but was quite tired out by his efforts.  
  
"Leopmon, time to go," a female voice shouted from the treetops and a chinese girl swung off a low branch.  
  
Brown eyes were revealed and straight, mid-back length hair floated gently behind her. She wore a black sleeveless top with a lion picture surrounded by fire on the front. Her blue faded jeans were held up by a black stud belt. The girl also wore blue platform shoes that raised her height by three centimeters and black cuffs that went from her shoulder to her elbow. A gold chain necklace with a ruby sun pendent and ruby Leo earrings flashed as she moved towards Leopmon.  
  
A pink swan appeared a covered the Digimon and girl before Danielle got a good look at her. Then they disappeared. Danielle turned to the former Lexmon, the current Cindramon.  
  
"So, why couldn't you do this before so I didn't need to walk?" she asked.  
  
"You weren't in danger so I didn't need to," was the answer from the kangaroo.  
  
"I was in danger of becoming exhausted," Danielle said back.  
  
"Not a good enough excuse for me to digivolve," Cindramon replied. "But since I have digivolved to rookie form now, I might've well take you . Get on."  
  
The brunette climbed onto his back and held on just as Cindramon bounded off towards their destination, the shore by the Sea of Sincerity.  
  
"So, how was it inside that fireball?" Danielle asked.  
  
"Well, it was fire so it felt hot, but then it felt so hot that it felt cold. But if it did feel cold, then it felt so cold it felt hot. You get what I mean?" said Cindramon as they bounded along.  
  
"Um... not really..." Danielle replied.  
  
"Well, anyway, why'd you ask? Trying to strike a conversation because you're starting to like digimon?" asked Cindramon slyly.  
  
"What? No way! I hate this place. That digimon, Leopmon or whatever, tried to kill me!" Danielle complained.  
  
"But I saved you. Doesn't that make up?"  
  
"No. Because... this place will never be as good as home!"  
  
*~Labyrinth, Digital World~*  
  
Tranquilmon returned with the chinese girl and her digimon partner by the Labyrinth of Light.  
  
"What did you think you were doing? You were supposed to stay with me, Vinya!" scolded the cat-like girl.  
  
"Well, sorry. But I prefer to work alone, Katrina. And I work better that way too," replied Vinya.  
  
"That's no excuse. I was worried sick about you! I'm the oldest here, at age 18, while you're the youngest, at age 13, and you're still under my supervision," Katrina answered Vinya.  
  
"Hey! Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I can't hear you. Quiet down over there, I'm trying to get some sleep!" a female voice shouted through a door on the second storey of the castle.  
  
"Sorry, Michelle. We'll stop now!" Katrina shouted back up. "Well, we might've get some sleep too. Goodnight, Vinya."  
  
"Goodnight Katrina. See you in the morning," she replied.  
  
Vinya helped her injured Leopmon into her room before attempting to attend the cuts, bruises and other injuries. Katrina did the same with her digimon, Dionmon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Well, that's the third chapter done. Review please!  
  
(1) I'm afraid the girl's ain't the Canker Sisters from Ed, Edd and Eddy. I know next to nothing about Ed, Edd and Eddy, let alone the Canker Sisters.  
  
(2) I got this from a book somewhere. Forgot who it was by or what it was called. Just thought It'd be a good description to put here.  
  
(3)They're all in a castle in the middle of the labyrinth.  
  
(4) They were on the first storey while Michelle was on the second. 


	4. Chapter IV

Sorry this took a while but I was depressed. It was the end of year 7 for me... It's the last I'll be seeing half of my friends, my best friend being in that half, for a long time!!! ;_; But I still managed to upload this up just in time for Christmas too... MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!  
  
Anyway, thanks to Ud the Imp(1) for reviewing this chapter. And CyootKitty for reminding me to finish writing this. :S  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
*~Forest, Digital World~*  
  
"I say this spot would be the best!" Mariah declared and pointed to the area under a large tree.  
  
"I disagree. Branches would fall and flatten us. I say this area," Hermione argued and pointed to a small clearing surrounded by thich trunks.  
  
The two girls argued and counter-argued while the boys searched elsewhere, for firewood and a place to stay.  
  
"Hey, everyone! Come over here!" shouted Ray.  
  
Mariah was immediently by his side and noticed what he was pointing at-a cabin on a gentle slope.  
  
"Great. We'll be able to stay there!" Harry said and moved towards the cabin with Coltmon following him.  
  
The rest followed and entered the cabin together. It was dark and seemed abandoned for some time, even though there weren't any cobwebs or dust, it simply sent out an aura of neglect. Ron spotted a fireplace close-by and told Emumon to put some of the kindling she had gathered onto the fireplace.  
  
"Ok, let's start a fire here," Hermione said, pulled out a wand and said, "Incendio," while pointing her wand at the fireplace.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"What went wrong? I did that spell several times already and it worked," Hermione muttered while Ray and Mariah didn't have a clue why she was pointing that 'stick' at the fireplace.  
  
"Let me start the fire. You four can find your own rooms first," Ray offered and grabbed two stones.  
  
There were two rooms with two beds and one with one bed. A perfect fit for them. It was decided that Hermione got the room to herself, Harry and Ron slept in another, and Mariah with Ray in the last. The fire was soon started and everyone sat around it.  
  
"Ok. Continuing on with the intros. I'm Mariah. I'm a beyblader from the team called the White Tigers. My bitbeast is Galux, a red leopard, though I don't know where she's disappeared off to..."  
  
"A beyblader? What's that?" Ron inquired.  
  
"It's a person who uses beyblades," Ray informed and continued as Ron opened his mouth to ask another question, "This is a beyblade. I'm Ray and I blade for my team, the Bladebreakers."  
  
"Well, we haven't heard about beyblades before. Anyway, I'm Hermione Granger. I'm a witch attending Hogwarts," a brunette said next.  
  
"A witch? You must be kidding!" exclaimed Mariah.  
  
"No. But I guess you should be surprised as this information has been kept a secret from Muggles. And Muggles mean people without any magic in their blood," answered Hermione.  
  
"I'm Harry. I'm a wizard and also attend Hogwarts," continued the boy with glasses.  
  
"And I'm Ron. I'm a wizard and go to Hogwarts too," a red-head boy included himself.  
  
"Wow. You mean, you three have magic?!? That's unbelievable! So that stick thing you pointed at the fireplace must've been a wand!" Mariah exclaimed.  
  
"Yes... It's a wand, not a stick..." Ron trailed.  
  
"Cool. Wait till the others find out about this!" Mariah said with glee.  
  
"Well, I think you'd better not. Since muggles haven't the slightest idea that us witches and wizards exist. They'd get quite a shock and who knows what'll happen," Harry replied quickly.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," Mariah sighed, "Could you show us some magic please?"  
  
"Um, sure, I guess... Um, what spell now. Hm... Wingardium Leviosa," Hermione said.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Are you sure you're magic?" Mariah asked.  
  
"Yeah! Of course we are... but something's wrong. Hermione's our best witch and she did that spell with ease in class. What's wrong now?" Harry replied.  
  
"I'm afraid to tell you this... But magic doesn't seem to work here. This world is made of computer data and it appears that magic is unable to be conjured here," Coltmon entered the conversation.  
  
"Well, that discarded my idea of asking Hermione to try and apperate us to an area nearby Hogwarts," Ron sighed. "And apperating is like teleporting."  
  
"Well, it's getting dark. Let's get some shut eye and not think about how to get home until tomorrow. All this brain-storming in making my head hurt. Goodnight!" complained Mariah and she hurried to her room with Hongmaomon following shortly behind.  
  
"Yeah. I agree. Goodnight Hermione, Harry, Ron. See you in the morning," Ray got up and followed Mariah and shut the door after Wongmaomon entered.  
  
"I guess they're right. Goodnight boys," Hermione yawned and dragged herself to her room, letting her silver shark partner close the door behind them.  
  
There was a ruby glow around Savamon, enabling him to levitate and move around on land, but it was very tiring for him. A bright light shone and Savamon was the little white dolphin with tiny blue wings he was earlier during the day.  
  
"Wha- what? Savamon?" yawned Hermione as she noticed the light before she fell asleep.  
  
"Don't worry Hermione. I just devolved back to Finmon. You can go back to sleep now," Finmon replied in the same manner and lay himself at the foot on Hermione's bed, soon fast asleep.  
  
*~Mariah and Ray's room~*  
  
"Hey Mariah, you asleep?" Ray whispered as soon as he heard Ron and Harry trudging back to their rooms too.  
  
"Pretty much, no. There's too much going on in my head for me to sleep," she replied.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Like why we're here in the first place and how do we get home?"  
  
"We've already told you, you're here because you are the chosen ones, and to get back, you have to defeat the evil," Wongmaomon joined the conversation.  
  
"Yes, we know. But why are we the chosen ones? And who or what is the evil?" Mariah whispered.  
  
"We'll explain all thatt tomorrow, alright. Now sleep you three, I need my beauty sleep!" hissed Hongmaomon as she was woken up by the quiet conversation.  
  
"Okay, well, sorry Hongmaomon. Goodnight everyone," Wongmaomon apologised.  
  
"Night," yawned Ray and Mariah tiredly and adjusted themselves to they were comfortable on their own separate beds.  
  
*~Beach, Digital World~*  
  
"Hm... Seems our Digimon were wrong about where a few of the others landed. We didn't see a single human around the forest and now we're at the beach and still nothing!" Holly exclaimed.  
  
"Patience, Holly. We've been walking around quite a fair distance, I must say, so they could've walked around too, looking for us maybe?" Artemis replied.  
  
"Hush, Mud Boy. I don't need your lecturing right now," Holly said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Fine, but it's getting dark," Artemis answered.  
  
"Let's camp just here, at the edge of the forest. We haven't exactly come across a suitable area for camping yet," Foaly spoke.  
  
"Sure. Seems like a good place to stay for tonight at least anyway. Fowl, get some kindling. Foaly, make this ground a bit softer. And I'll look for some berries. After all, this is a forest," Holly instructed.  
  
"Sure," Artemis said aloud while thinking, 'I need Butler here. He's better at these camping trips than I shall ever be.'  
  
A fire was soon started on the sand and the trio ate small non-toxic berries Holly managed to pick. All the ones that Artemis or Foaly declared poisonous was immediently tossed aside, which was a majoriity of it. Pretty soon, all three were asleep around the fire with Artemis shivering without his usual cosy bed in the Fowl Manor.  
  
*~Forest, Digital World~*  
  
Danielle had long since fallen asleep on Cindramon's back. Cindramon's rhythemic springs had lulled her off into a small doze a while after their encounter with Leopmon.  
  
The black kangaroo leapt forward without showing any signs of tiring soon. He had noticed Danielle's sleeping form on his back and slowed his pace, careful not to drop her. Cindramon had also noticed the seperate streams of smoke billowing on the eastern and western side of the forest.  
  
'They must be nearby. Unless it's another forest fire but I doubt it; it's not the season for fires,' the kangaroo thought while deciding which route to take through the thick trunks. 'Well, I guess whichever fire I manage to get to first is the one I'll be staying with. Better hurry since it's getting dark too.'  
  
Danielle shifted her position on Cindramon's furry back and Cndramon slowed further more until she stopped moving before speeding up again.  
  
*~Labyrinth, Digital World~*  
  
"Just because I'm blind, I feel so insignificant, disrespected. I try to get some sleep before morning and they're arguing loudly downstairs," the blue-haired girl sighed.  
  
//Don't worry yourself sick over that little matter. The problem isn't about you, it's about these intruders on our territory,// the pink swan telepathically comforted.  
  
"I guess you're right," Michelle lay down on her bed as Tranquilmon led her back after shouting at Katrina and Vinya downstairs.  
  
She fell asleep as she felt the swan's comforting weight on her feet.  
  
: : Michelle's dream : :  
  
#Michelle's POV#  
  
I sat by the river like usual. It was peaceful, calm and serene. I could feel my loyal digimon partner's presence, Tranquilmon, close-by. There was a small warmth against my chest but it came and went quickly.  
  
//There's trouble brewing, Michelle. I suggest you should come with us,// Tranquilmon said through her telepathic ways.  
  
'I trust your judgement,' I replied in thought as I knew Tranquilmon would be reading my answer from there.  
  
I felt a warm tingling sensation that I knew was Tranquilmon teleporting me. I could then hear a battle raging around me. There were cries everywhere; cries of attacks, cries of anger, and cries of pain. I never really like fighting much.  
  
"TRANQUILMON DIGIVOLVE TO... HARPYMON!" I heard the former Tranquilmon, now Harpymon, screech.  
  
There were more noises as my partner entered the fight. I never really liked noisy places either. I much prefered areas like the river.  
  
"NO! MICHELLE!" Katrina shouted far-off.  
  
"LOOK OUT!" Holly yelled in the distance.  
  
"MOVE AWAY MICHELLE! MOVE AWAY" Vinya's voice rang through my ears.  
  
I wondered what they were fussing about when I suddenly caught my first glimpse of anything for 16 years. I was shocked by my sudden ability to see and my head was spinning from trying to take everything in.  
  
I quickly noticed there was a black ball of thunder quickly headed towards my way and also noticed that it was closing the ground between me and it too swiftly for me to evade it. I shut my eyes and braced myself for my awaiting fate.  
  
I screech of pure agony reached my ears. I glanced to see a large azure eagle blocking the attack for me. I saw the amethyst gem in the centre of her azure feathered chest flickered as she writhed in complete pain. There was also determination in her violet eyes to protect me from harm though.  
  
The attack diminished without reaching me but it took the last out of the eagle that had saved me.  
  
"Do not be alarmed, child. My name is Airosmon and I am the ultimate form of yoor digimon partner. I don't have much time left but I have granted you with the one thing you have always wished for since birth, the ability to see. Goodbye, Michelle. Be true to yourself and others around you. And if you should rememeber anything, just remember this: Dreams come true; without that possibility, nature would not incite us to have them.(2)," she finished her speech and sighed as bits of data began to seperate and vanish into the distance.  
  
As Airosmon faded away, tears of sorrow made their way down my face and I fell onto my knees.  
  
#End Michelle's POV#  
  
: : End Michelle's dream : :  
  
Blue strands of hair was plastered against Michelle as she bolted upright from her dream. Sweating, she felt the weight of Tranquilmon at her feet and sighed quietly. As soon as she calmed her breathing down, the blue- haired girl tried to fall back asleep.  
  
Tranquilmon opened her eyes and arched her neck as soon as she felt the disturbance from Michelle stop. She looked at Michelle with worry before deciding not to read what was on Michelle's mind; Michelle was already as unfortunate as anyone could get without having a psychic swan prying into her mind.  
  
'If something's really troubling her, she'll tell me in the morning,' Tranquilmon thought and tucked her head behind her wing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Well, fourth chapter done! Yay!  
  
(1) Ud the Imp- Recieved your review. Below is the info I have written for Artemis Fowl. I will write Beyblade for you next. And I can't tell whether the three girls are good or bad since I haven't completely planned out the story... If I do, I never follow the idea anyway. . And I haven't actually decided yet.  
  
(2) This was just a quote I got out of a book. It's also in my profiles since it's one of my favourite quotes.  
  
Anyway, for Ud the Imp and anyone else who doesn't know what either Artemis Fowl, Harry Potter, Beyblades or Digimon are about, I'll be writing some info about them here for the next four chappies... and if I introduce a new x-over, I'll do the same down here. I'll keep them as accurate as possible and as short as possible though I tend to say a lot. Well, first off is Artemis Fowl:-  
  
This book is about a young boy, named Artemis Fowl II, who is a brilliant criminal mastermind. His bodyguard and butler is name... Butler. In each generation, here is a new Butler for each new Fowl. Butler is his surname since the principals aren't supposed to know their first names, although Butler's first name is revealed in the third book when he was dying; Domovoi. Butler's sister is Juliet Butler.  
  
There is a city called Haven underground where elves, trolls, goblins, etc. roam and call home since the Mud Men (humans) took over the land above ground. These creatures are generally called Fairies but they call themselves The People. Haven is the only safe place underground as Mud Men have dug up other cities. The Fairies are very advanced in their technology and fear the day Mud Men find out of their existence. This is because of the cruel things Mud Men may do, such as put them into tiny cages for show and tell.  
  
The characters I have chosen to place in this fic from Artemis Fowl are Artemis Fowl II, Holly Short and Foaly.  
  
Artemis Fowl II is, as mentioned before, a brilliant criminal mastermind. He has had many dealings with The People in the three books Eoin Colfer has written. In the first book Artemis is 12 but managed to kidnapped Holly for one ton of twenty-four-carat gold. It was given to him and Holly was released but not before Artemis bought a wish with half the gold he recieved. His wish was to make his mother better since she had been acting strangely since her husband/Artemis' father vanished. Then he escaped the bio-bomb, which was never done before until then.  
  
In the second book, Artemis, 13, helped The People defend against Opal Koboi, a female pixie that was precocious, headstrong and beautiful, and Brair Cudgeon, a male elf that wanted revenge on the LEP for public humiliation by Julius Root. The duo was planning on taking out the LEP but Artemis managed to stop them with the help of Butler, Holly, Mulch(a criminal dwarf) and Root. In return, Holly helped Artemis rescue his lost father from Russian mafias.  
  
In the third book, Artemis Fowl, 13, used the fairy technology he had gathered in previous years to create a super computer. It was stolen by Jon Spiro and Butler died... but only for a few hours before his body was revived with the help of fairy magic. It aged Butler though so he was never the same again. Artemis managed to get the super computer back with the help of Juliet, Holly and Foaly to disable the security cameras in Jon Spiro's building. After that, he is mind-swiped with no memory of The People. He gave a disc to Mulch though with all the info he needed to regain total recall of his memories if he read them so there may be a fourth book yet to be released.  
  
Captain Holly Short of the LEPrecon unit, is an elf. She is 99cm tall, 1cm under the normal height of an elf. Holly is a test case in LEP headquarters as she is the first female recon officer. She is always called into Commander Root's office because of this. She despises Artemis Fowl in the first book but I believe she starts to enjoy his company at the end of book 1, 2 and 3.  
  
Foaly is a centuar and a genius. He built an entire computer system from scratch but designed it so if any elf decided to mess around with it, the system would crash. Foaly is the only reason why Mud Men technology hasn't caught up with the fairies' yet although he is slightly paranoid. He enjoys Artemis Fowl II's company as he is the only one, Mud Man or Fairy, that appears to appreciate and acknowledge all the work Foaly does. 


	5. Chapter V

This is becoming a habit of mine... Updating later and later... Well, I guess that'll be because I haven't been on the computer much lately.  
  
Thanks to Ud the Imp, CyootKitty and Zediir(1) for reviewing once again. And another big thank you to CyootKitty for helping me once again!!  
  
Disclaimer(think I forgot to do it last time): Leo's Fire doesn't own anything in this chapter except the Rossi family. Artemis Fowl characters are owned by Eoin Colfer and Harry Potter characters by J.K. Rowling. Leo's Fire has no idea who owns the Beyblade characters though.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
*~Underground, World of Artemis Fowl~*  
  
The rumbling seemed to have stopped and Root peeked out from his hiding place. It seemed LEPretrieval One had temporarily delayed Opal Koboi from commanding the dim-witted goblins to destroy any more of LEP headquarters.  
  
In another few minutes, another team of recon officers had removed the debris obstructing Root from Foaly's booth. The booth itself seemed untouched except for the area around it, dirt and bits of debris everywhere. He opened the door and entered but saw no-one there.  
  
"Foaly! Get yourself out here!" Root called.  
  
No smart reply. Root was starting to worry about Foaly and Holly was nowhere where Trouble had said he'd last seen her.  
  
'Where could they have gone off to? Holly wouldn't disappear during such a time. Foaly prefers staying in the Ops booth. Opal can't have got them or she'd be telling us what to do while threatening to harm one of my best recon officers. Fowl has been mind-swiped so he don't remember anything at all along with Butler and his sister. But, then again, who can be sure if he remembers anything? Holly thought it was necessary to ask a few more questions,' Root pondered.  
  
After that, he made his decision to check aboveground. Avoiding the fallen debris, he rushed to the nearest shuttle after imforming Trouble's younger brother, Grub Kelp, that he'd be taking a visit aboveground.  
  
: : Fowl Manor : :  
  
"Oh, dear, where could our dear Arty have disappeared off to?" Mrs. Fowl murmered to her husband.  
  
"I'm not sure, darling. Butler, are you sure there wasn't some sort of glitch in the system?" Artemis Fowl I inquired the large man.  
  
"Yes, I'm definate. Would you like to see the tape?" was the reply.  
  
"No, I don't think there'll be any need. I'm sure you already did a good job of reviewing it," sighed Mr. Fowl.  
  
Butler was running possibilities through his mind about what could've happened to his employer. The only solutions he could come up with were an UFO abduction and there was a problem with the camera which he couldn't find. He very much doubted either of those answers, as he didn't believe in UFOs, martians, Loch Ness, Big Foot or other magical beings, and he would be able to find what the problem with the camera was in a second; if there was one. Butler replayed the tape in his mind.  
  
[ Flashback ]  
  
Artemis walked into the study and switched on his computer. He seated himself comfortably on the chair and didn't have to wait long before Artemis logged onto the internet. The camera picked up what he was searching for, online games. Then, in the blink of an eye, he had disappeared from the recorded footage and his computer was also off.  
  
[ End Flashback ]  
  
Butler also remembered checking it again but also checking the time in the corner to see if the camera had stopped for even a few seconds but to no avail. The camera was running perfectly while it recorded the disappearance of Artemis Fowl II.  
  
Butler mentally sighed and left the room. He exited out the front door so he could have a bit of fresh air. Maybe that'd give him some help thinking.  
  
He went through the front door and was greeted by the cool night air, twinkling stars and darkness created by the limited amount of light the moon could provide. What he didn't expect, though, was a small man appearing in front of him.  
  
"Butler, it's been a while," the man said.  
  
"Who are you? You know you're on private property?" Butler roughly said.  
  
"Oh, that's not a very nice way to greet your old friend. Anyway, I believe you currently have one of my best recon officers and that centuar under hostage.  
  
Butler looked slightly confused at what this little man was saying but tried his best not to show it.  
  
The trespasser noticed this and said, "Now, don't play dumb with me, Butler. I'm quite certain you have Captain Holly Short and Foaly here."  
  
A spark went off in Butler's mind and everything memory back to him - his battle with a troll, his aid with the B'wa Kell incident, the mind-swiping part... Butler's face wrinkled in disgust as he recalled a certain memory.  
  
"I wish I hadn't recalled Mulch donating that fat to my face," Butler groaned.  
  
Root chuckled before going serious again, "Now, about my officer..."  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about. We're currently worried about Artemis' disappearance."  
  
"Oh, you mean to say Artemis has disappeared along with Holly and Foaly?" the commander asked with a hint of concern in his voice, mainly for Holly and Foaly.  
  
Butler replied with a simple nod. Light from the entrance radiated into the darkness as the door swung open behind him.  
  
*~Gryffindor common room, World of Harry Potter~*  
  
"Anyone seen Ron, Harry or Hermione today?"  
  
"No, actually. They weren't seen during any of our classes. I wonder where they've gone?"  
  
Every Gryffindor in the common room, who knew the trio, were asking eachother the same question. Hermione, Harry and Ron hadn't been seen since after lunch. Their disappearance had also been noted by each of their classes and lost their own house a total loss of 150 points during a single day.  
  
Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had been against Slytherin and for Gryffindor for as long as they could remember but Gryffindor was falling behind all the other houses in points rapidly while Slytherin had gained a small lead.  
  
"I'm going to kill them for losing us so many points if it's the last thing I do!" Parvati declared.  
  
Lavander sighed but agreed silently in her mind. If they weren't back any time soon, Gryffindor would lose their winning streak consisting of five years in a row, Slytherin would win and they'd be gloating for who knew how long!  
  
*~Village, World Of Beyblade~*  
  
It was very late at night/very early in the morning, as it was 1:00am. Lee had locked the door several hours earlier and fallen asleep straight after. Lee was worried sick about the duo but Gary and Kevin didn't know about it yet since they had both gone to bed before Lee had a chance to tell them. Nobody in the village had realised the two beybladers had disappeared either but it was only the first night.  
  
'Maybe they'll be back in the morning,' was Lee's last thought before he fell into a slumber.  
  
*~Australia, World of humans~*  
  
Mr and Mrs Rossi had long since discovered the disappearance of their daughter, Danielle.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
Robert, Danielle's father, had called her down for lunch but there had been no answer so Lila Rossi sent Danielle's younger brother, Antonio, to check up on her. Antonio opened the door and prepared to jump onto her bed in case she was still asleep but saw she wasn't in the room. All her gifts were open and lying around on her bed while her discman was on the carpeted ground by the computer desk. The sight of his sister's opened gifts were too tempting for him to stay away from and he started looking through all of Danielle's presents.  
  
"Antonio? Where's your sister?" Lila called from the dining table downstairs.  
  
Antonio put down the Lord Of The Rings II DVD as he heard his mother's voice.  
  
"I'm not sure! She's not in her room!" he shouted in reply.  
  
Antonio started to look around the calming green room of his sister's. There were posters of various creatures, such as dolphins, tigers and wolves, singers and actresses, like Eminem, Jennifer Garner and 50 Cent. There were also many CDs piled in a corner, magazines, a radio, plush animal toys and an art kit piled in another corner. There was nothing about anime nor novels. Antonio quickly got out of the room as he heard his mother's footsteps coming up the wooden stairs.  
  
[End flashback]  
  
Richard and Lila Rossi were trying to figure out what to do next. What would happen if they called the police and Danielle appeared? They'd be fined for using up valuable police time. What would happen if they called the police and Danielle was kidnapped? She'd be found and the kidnapper would be placed in jail. But what if...  
  
Those kind of thoughts were running through her parents' heads while Antonio was simply wondering where his big sister had gone off to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
(1)I've looked at your suggestion for the title of this fic and... I'm sorry but it didn't seem to fit into my story. Thanks for suggesting it anyway.  
  
Ok, as I said in the previous chapter. Here's a summery of Beyblade I managed to put together with a bit of help from a site called Beyblade Spirit. It was extremely useful. The URL is below. Just copy and paste:-  
  
Beyblading is a sport involving spinning tops called beyblades. They are made up of 5 main parts. These are the bitchip, attack ring, weight disk, spin gear and blade base.  
  
Bitchip: Bitchips are chips that contain bitbeasts in the beyblade. It is placed in the attack ring. On the show, bitbeasts are magical creatures with immense power. The evil side has tried taking over the world on several occassions using bitbeasts.  
  
Attack ring: The bitchip is places into the center of the attack ring. The attack ring determines the beyblade's attack power. Not all attack rings are the same. Certain attack rings can weigh the spin time down while others can give offensive power to low the opponent's endurance. Most attack rings have spikes.  
  
Weight disk: The part of a beyblade that is fully metal is the weight disk. The beyblade would discontinue to spin after a few seconds without a weight disk. The weight disk goes underneath the attack ring and joins with the spin gear. Sometimes weight disks can determine the movement of the beyblade, along with the blade base.  
  
Spin gear: The two types of spin gears are Left and Right. These determine which direction the beyblade will spin in. This is the main part that holds the beyblade together. It slides through the weight disk on two seperate holders.  
  
Blade base: The beyblade's movement patterns are determined by the blade base. There are many different types of blade bases, such as rubber tips, plastic tips, thick, thin, small, large and more. Depending on what kind of blade base tip the beyblade has, it can make the attacks very unique in style and power. The spin time is very important in beyblading.  
  
The main characters from Beyblade I have chosen for this fic are Ray and Mariah.  
  
Ray is a member of the Bladebreakers. The captain is Kai. Ray's bitbeast is Driger, which is tiger. His specialty in blading is attack.Ray has known Mariah since early childhood but left soon after recieving Driger. Driger was a bitbeast that had been passed down from elder to elder in the village Ray and Mariah lived in. He was passed down to Ray as he had the most potential as a blader out of Gary, Mariah, Lee and Kevin. Lee expected Diger to be handed down to him but felt happy for Ray since Ray was Lee's best friend. Lee felt betrayed when Ray left soon after. Ray's reason for leaving the village was so he could expand his horizons and learn more about beyblading.  
  
Mariah is a member of the White Tigers. The captain of that team is Lee. Her bitbeast is Galux, a cheetah. Her specialty is attack. She has known Ray since, as mentioned before, early childhood but felt betrayed by Ray for leaving the village shortly after recieving Driger, although not as betrayed as Lee felt. She forgave Ray during the Asian tournament in season 1 of Beyblade after Ray gave her his reasons for leaving while they beybattled their best in the second round of the finals.  
  
Beyblade Spirit URL: http ://cybertigeranime .com/ bbspirit/ (just remove the spaces) 


	6. Chapter VI

Never fear! I'm not dead! I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long time! Sorry, sorry, sorry! It's school and all that comes with it. Oh, and I think the characters are going to start becoming OOC or so starting from this chappie since:  
  
1) Beyblades hasn't been aired since Yu-Gi-Oh came on.  
  
2) I haven't read the Artemis Fowl books anytime lately because of school.  
  
3) Harry Potter has the same reason as Artemis Fowl.  
  
So, yeah. They'll probably become OOC...  
  
Thank you Cyoot Kitty for reviewing Chapter V!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Leo's Fire doesn't own anything except for her OCs, this story and plot. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter & co. Eoin Colfer owns Artemis Fowl & co. Some rich guys in Japan own Beyblade and Digimon.

* * *

**Cabin**  
  
The door creaked closed as a bug-like digimon entered the cabin. He noticed there was a fire going in his fireplace.  
  
"Oh-no. Someone's decided to make themselves at home here again. I really should've made this place look occupied. And I really hope it isn't Gabumon again just because he hasn't built a fireplace in his cave yet," the red digimon grumbled to himself.  
  
He opened one of the doors to his left, Ray and Mariah's room, glimpsing Ray's black hair but taking no notice of the pink hair in the bed above.  
  
"Oh, no! Lizzimon's sent her three followers here! What will I do? What will I do?" he panicked. "I know! I'll attack them! That'll drive them out of here!"  
  
With that, the red bug-like digimon flapped his wings and entered the room as silently as he could.  
  
"Electric sh-" he started shouting but a white and blue striped paw with yellow claws grabbed him and pulled him back through the doorway.  
  
Ray and Mariah had woken from the bright bolt of electricity from the red Digimon. They rubbed their eyes and walked to the doorway with their digimon partners following closely behind. All four were still sleepy but came to see what had happened.  
  
"Tentomon! What are you doing? Attacking the digidestined! I thought you knew better!" the digimon, that had stopped the red insect from attacking, scolded.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and the three digimon partners had just woken from Tentomon's shouting and the other, Gabumon, scolding. They stood in the seperate doorways of their temporary bedrooms.  
  
"What? Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were the new digidestined. Please excuse me. It's just that, well, I just thought her hair looked like that girl on Lizzimon's side. I thought she sent them to my house," the bug, apparently named Tentomon, faced the five and stuttered.  
  
"Firstly, Rei's a he," Mariah corrected "And secondly... who's Lizzimon?"  
  
"Lizzimon? I'm surprised you don't know about her!" Tentomon replied.  
  
"So... Who is this 'Lizzimon'?" Hermione inquired.  
  
Ron faintly heard the white and blue striped digimon mutter something inaudible.  
  
"Lizzimon is a large lizard digimon, a rookie level digimon. She's the one you have to battle," the other digimon spoke up.  
  
"And you are...?" Harry asked.  
  
"Gabumon," he introduced and smiled. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"And she's got three teenagers on her side; one chinese, one cat-like and one blind. The only other thing I know about the 'dark' side is that all brave and courageous digimon who have travelled far to face her have never returned. Either they were destroyed or joined the evil forces. Anything you have to add to that, Gabumon?" Tentomon finished.  
  
Gabumon shook his head, signalling he had nothing to add to it either.  
  
Mariah yawned, "Well, if that's it, I'm going back to bed. See you in the morning... If that's ok with you Tentomon. I mean, after all, this is you house."  
  
"Of course. I'd be honoured in having the new digidestined stay for the night," was her reply.  
  
There was a murmur of thanks among the sleepy group and they returned to their temporary rooms.  
  
**Forest of Friendship**  
The cold wind bit at Artemis as he lay on the ground, unable to sleep. He already missed his comfortable mattress, his warm covers, his safe room. Out here, the ground was uncomfortable, the atmosphere cold and he felt vulnerable.  
  
Artemis understood how Holly and Foaly were able to sleep like this. Holly, being a LEP officer, was probably used to sleeping on the ground during missions and Foaly was half horse. Their digimon partners probably slept outside all the time. He, though, was a pampered human who was used to having many things done for him.  
  
Oh, how he missed Butler right about now. Artemis sighed and thought, 'I guess I'll have to get used to this. It doesn't seem as if I'll be able to get back to the Fowl Manor anytime soon.'  
  
He turned and shut his eyes, hoping that the realm of sleep would take him soon.  
  
**River of Reliability**  
  
Cindramon came to a stop at a river, seperating them from the forest, where the smoke was steadily rising from the two different areas.  
  
'Okay. Well, I'm stuck on what to do now. This river's too wide to jump over, the current's too strong and fast to swim across with Danielle on my back,' Cindramon pondered. 'I guess I'll just have to go upstream of the River of Reliability to the Lake of Love and around that before I can get to any other digidestined. And who knows how long that'll take?!'  
  
Without any other ideas on how to get across to the forest, Cindramon bounded upsteam. He was tiring, though, as he'd been hopping the entire time since he fought against Leopmon.  
  
'Just a little bit further. Just a little bit further and then we'll rest,' Cindramon thought to himself. The black and yellow kangaroo bounded further and further upstream. He tripped and stumbled, finally waking up Danielle.  
  
"Huh? Where are we?" mumbled the brunette sleepily.  
  
"Digital World, remember?" Cindramon replied.  
  
"Oh. Well, how much longer till we find another digidestined?" whined Danielle.  
  
"It doesn't look like we'll make it tonight so let's set up camp just up ahead."  
  
"Camp? You mean sleeping outside in the cold?"  
  
"Well, we'll have fire and eachother. It won't be that cold."  
  
"If there's no other way, fine. But you better protect me from wild, rabid Digimon!" sighed the Italian.  
  
"Deal. Now would you mind stopping your whining and get a bit of firewood. I'll catch some fish to eat."  
  
"Fine. If that's the only way I'll survive," sighed Danielle again.  
  
The kindling and firewood was gathered by Danielle. The fire was started with the help of Cindramon's electric attacks. Fish were roasting over the large fire for the human as the kangaroo digimon ate his raw. Dinner was eaten through silence with the exception of a random cricket here and there. Their stomachs filled with fish from the river next to them and they started to drift off to sleep, with Danielle resting her head on Cindramon's full stomach.  
  
"Still, don't think I'm going to thank you for this. I could've done this by myself," Danielle murmured drowsily.  
  
Cindramon chuckled and replied, "I was expecting you to." 'Still, how can she sleep after resting on my back that entire way,' Cindramon added as an afterthought before sleep overcame his senses too.

* * *

Okay, that's all for now! Watch out for the next update, which I promise to try very hard to write and update ASAP. Bye! 


End file.
